


picnic date

by dxnvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers
Summary: tony asks natasha to a date but it’s a surprise where they’re going.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	picnic date

natasha slipped on a white romantic dress and walked out the door. she was going on a date with tony but he didn’t tell her where they were going, but he bought the dress for her to wear. it was a nice break, getting out of the tower for once, getting their minds off the accords. she walked out of her room, looking for tony. she didn’t find him but ran into peter. 

“hi ms natasha romanoff ms black widow ma’am,” peter said nervously. she laughed. he was such a cute boy, “you look pretty,” 

“thank you peter. now have you seen tony?” she asked walking to the kitchen to grab a snack. 

“uh he’s in his room i think,” peter said walking to the living room. natasha grabbed an apple, taking a bite out of it and walking to tony’s room. she heard giggling and talking from inside.

“oh man this is gonna be so romantic she’ll love it,” she heard tony said giggling. 

“i do not know much about natasha but are you sure she’ll like it?” a wakandan accent said. she recognized the voice to be t’challa.

“nah she’ll love it,” tony said. natasha knocked on the door. “hey nat,” tony said opening the door.

“where and when are we going?” she asked. looking to t’challa she said, “hey t’challa hows it going?”

“it is going good. this tower is very nice but nothing compared to wakanda,” t’challa said. tony rolled his eyes. natasha snickered. 

“uh okay we can go right now. t’challa keep an eye on peter, make sure he doesn’t break anything or reveals his identity to anyone,” tony said. 

“i’ll try my best,” t’challa said, “bye tony bye natasha,” 

tony walked out of the room and into the kitchen grabbing something that he was keeping hidden from her. she raised an eyebrow but ignored it.

“go in the car i’ll be right there,” he said.

“which one you have like 20?” she said walking to the elevator. 

“you can pick. see you down there,” tony said. she got in and pressed the button. he blew her a kiss as the door closed. when the doors opens again she was in tony’s garage. natasha didn’t know what car to pick so she went with a plain white camarro. she jumped inside it and waited for tony, wondering what the hell he’s doing. she waited for a bit before the trunk opened. tony put something inside before closing the trunk and getting into the front seat. 

“where are we going?” she asked turning on the radio. he started the car and pulled out of the garage. 

“you’ll see,” he said smirking. 

“we better not go anywhere weird,” she said staring out the window.

“you’ll love it,” he said smiling and singing the words the song goofily. she smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

they pulled into the side of the road near a forest. 

“a forest?” she asked raising an eyebrow. he nodded and ran to the trunk getting whatever he got out of the car. 

“okay keep walking straight. you’re not allowed to see what i’m holding,” he said. she rolled her eyes and kept walking straight. “okay turn a little to the left. no a bit more. okay too much,” 

“how much of a walk is this?” she asked. it wasn’t that she didn’t want to walk, she just didn’t want leave the forest so soon. it was a beautiful a forest. 

“not much, just though those trees,” she walked past the trees and gasped. he brought her out to a meadow.

“oh my gosh is beautiful,” she said touching a flower. he smiled and ran to the middle of the meadow. she smiled when she saw that he brought a picnic basket. “a picnic? oh tony,” 

tony smiled and put a picnic blanket on the floor. he brought out all sorts of food and laid them on the blanket. 

“did you make all of this?” natasha asked. she wasn’t asking out of appreciation, she was asking out of fear. tony is a notoriously bad cook.

“lucky for you i did not,” he said grabbing a strawberry. she sat down on the picnic blanket and brushed her hands against the flowers. “it’s beautiful right? my mom would take me here and i would play in the flowers for hours. wait that should be a poem,”

she smiled sadly, he didn’t talk about his mom much but when he did, he was always sad the next day. “it is beautiful. i’m so glad you brought me here,” she said caressing his face, feeling his stubble. 

“yeah? have a snack,” he said gesturing today the assortment of foods. 

“look you even brought peanut butter sandwiches,” natasha said picking one up, “they’re my favorite you know,” 

“i know,” he said looking at the flowers. he picked one and put it in natasha’s hair. he picked more and started braiding the flowers into her hair.

“what?” she asked surprised. “when did you learn to braid?” 

“t’challa taught me. he used to braid his sisters hair all the time,” he said finishing the braid. he made her hair into a pretty katniss braid with flowers. she spun around and kissed him, open mouthed. he broke off and grabbed something out of the basket. “go sit in the flowers,”

natasha raised an eyebrow quizically but complied. she sat in the flowers admiring them. a click was heard and she looked to tony who was holding a camera. she laughed and walked over to him. 

“what? no go sit back down. i want to take pictures of you cause you’re as beautiful as these flowers,” he said picking one and handing it to her, “you’re my flower,” she kissed him softly. 

“who knew tony stark could be such a romantic,” she joked sitting back down. 

“ha ha,” he snapped some more photos of her before she got tired of posing and sat down beside him. she felt him gulp and reach for something in the basket. 

“natasha?” she turned to him, worried because he looked so nervous.

“are you okay? you’re sweating,” she said caressing his face. 

“okay uh. you’re a super hot and funny spy assassin so will you marry me?” he asked nervously staring. her eyes widened and she flung her arms around him. 

“tony this is so sweet. yeah i’ll marry you,” she said. 

“i love you,”

“i love you too my super hot assassin wife,”


End file.
